Dzieci Pozostaną Dziećmi
by Evelyn798
Summary: Tłumaczenie. Urywek z życia rodziny Potterów. Niewinny pocałunek prowadzi do raczej przypadkowego odkrycia. Cho Chang po ślubie zatrzymuje swoje nazwisko, dlatego jej córka również nazywa się Chang!


Autor: **MellyWellyHP**  
Oryginał: s/8273912/1/Kids_Will_Be_Kids  
Zgoda: jest

- Blee! Spójrzcie na nich! Albus! James! - Lily krzyknęła do swoich starszych braci, powodując że Harry i Ginny przestali się całować i popatrzyli na córkę pytająco. James i Albus podnieśli wzrok znad czarodziejskich szachów i spojrzeli na siostrę wyczekująco.  
Kiedy dalej nie wyjaśniła, James pogonił ją dosadnym „Co?" i wzruszeniem ramion. Spojrzała na niego tym samym spojrzeniem pełnym reprymendy, który odziedziczyła po matce, która z kolei odziedziczyła po swojej matce.  
- Mama i tata! Całowali się! - wypluła ostatnie słowo, jakby to było coś naprawdę odpychającego, zarabiając tym samym chichot jej rodziców, którzy teraz się rozdzielili – Harry przeglądał przy stole Proroka Codziennego, a Ginny przygotowywała w kuchni wieczorny posiłek. James wzruszył ramionami i wrócił spojrzeniem do szachów, gdzie czarna królowa szybko niszczyła białego skoczka. Albus skrzywił się i zrobił to samo. - Oni się całowali! To obrzydliwe! - Albus kiwnął głową, nie biorąc dalej udziału w konwersacji.  
Lily usłyszała jak mama woła z kuchni „Nie będziesz tak mówiła za parę lat!" Głowa Harry'ego wystrzeliła do góry znad gazety, kiedy spojrzał w kierunku, skąd dochodził głos Ginny.  
- Tak, do cholery, będzie! - wykrzyknął wzburzonym głosem. Ginny zwyczajnie zachichotała w odpowiedzi na stanowcze zaprzeczenie jej męża.  
- Nie, nie będzie – James wciąż patrzył na szachy, ale najwidoczniej postanowił włączyć się do rozmowy. Lily wydała z siebie dźwięk obrzydzenia, kiedy James kontynuował ze wzrokiem wszystkich skupionym na sobie. - Mówiłem tak trzy lata temu Lil, kiedy byłem w twoim wieku. Stanowczo zmieniłem zdanie, od momentu gdy zdobyłem trochę doświadczenia – uśmiechnął się do siebie, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że _wszyscy_ słuchają.  
- Ty co? - usłyszał jak ojciec spytał z rozdrażnieniem w głosie. James spojrzał na niego nonszalancko i ponownie wzruszył ramionami.  
- Mam trzynaście lat – Lily odeszła, zdając sobie nagle sprawę, że rozmowa przybrała kierunek, który wcale jej nie interesował.  
Harry kontynuował.  
- Kiedy?  
- W Boże Narodzenie, gdy byłem na trzecim roku – James kiwnął głową, mentalnie potwierdzając, co właśnie powiedział.  
- Kto?  
- Scorpius Malfoy – twarz Harry'ego zapłonęła złością – Żartuję, spokojnie. Zostawię go Rose – Albus zachichotał cicho w odpowiedzi na żart. - To była Maddie Longbottom.  
- Całowałeś Maddison Longbottom? Jej ojciec jest jednym z moich najlepszych przyjaciół! Umawiacie się? Czy on wie? - Harry zbladł i zaczął panikować.  
- Nie, nie umawiamy się i nigdy jej tak naprawdę nie pocałowałem. Po prostu potrzebowałem wymówki, żeby ci o tym powiedzieć – Albus spoglądał gniewnie na Jamesa.  
- Powiedzieć mi o czym? - zapytał ostrożnie.  
- Mały Albus jest tym, który umawia się z Maddie – James uśmiechnął się i poczochrał młodszego brata po włosach, gdy jego twarz poczerwieniała.  
- Okey. Dobrze dla ciebie, Al – Harry uśmiechnął się do młodszego syna, zanim odwrócił się z powrotem do Jamesa. - W takim razie z kim się całowałeś? - Albus uśmiechnął się tryumfalnie.  
- Co? On ma pozwolenie, żeby zarywać do Maddie a ja nie? - spytał oburzony.  
- Jest bardziej odpowiedzialny od ciebie.  
- Nie, on... - James zamilkł, zdając sobie sprawę, że jego tata ma rację.  
- Więc kogo pocałowałeś?  
- Merlinie! Jesteś bezlitosny! Okey. Nie wiem czy ją znasz, ale nazywa się Chi Chang – Harry'emu opadła szczęka i rozdziawił usta, gdy Ginny wparzyła do salonu i uderzyła go w tył głowy, torując sobie drogę do Jamesa.  
- Chi Chang? Córka Cho Chang? - zagrzmiała.  
James był przyzwyczajony do szalonego temperamentu jego matki, więc tylko odezwał się spokojnie.  
- Znasz ją?  
- Twój ojciec też ją zna! Nieprawdaż drogi Harry? - wyszydziła ostatnie słowa i obejrzała się, by zobaczyć przerażoną minę jej męża. James może był w stanie patrzeć ponad temperamentem, ale Harry'ego wciąż przerażał co niemiara. Odwrócił się do Jamesa.  
- Całowałeś Chi Chang, w Boże Narodzenie? - James kiwnął.  
- To było jednorazowe. Jemioła – twarz Ginny przybrała jeszcze głębszy odcień czerwieni – jeśli to było możliwe – gdy wypalała wzrokiem dziury w boku głowy Harry'ego.  
- Całowałeś Chi Chang, w Boże Narodzenie, pod jemiołą? - James znowu kiwnął. Ginny odwróciła z powrotem głowę w stronę starszego syna – Harry był zadowolony, że uwolnił się od jej spojrzenia – i zażądała wiedzieć, gdzie ten pocałunek miał miejsce.  
- W Pokoju Życzeń – zwyczajnie stwierdził. Harry powoli się cofnął i zaczął przesuwać się w stronę drzwi, zanim mógł zostać złapany przez gniew jego żony.  
- Harry Potterze, zostań gdzie jesteś! - Ginny nawet się nie odwróciła, ale wiedziała, że Harry usiłował uciec. Zamarł.  
- Co jest na rzeczy? - spytał James.  
- Pierwszy pocałunek Harry'ego był z _Cho_ Chang, w Boże Narodzenie, pod jemiołą, w Pokoju Życzeń. Czekaj. Dlaczego byliście w Pokoju Życzeń?  
- AP miało spotkanie.  
- AP?  
- Armia Psotników – Ginny gapiła się w zastanowieniu. Jak jej mąż i syn mogli być _tak_ podobni?  
- Armia Psotników – powiedziała cicho do siebie. James i Albus, spodziewając się porządnej nagany, pobiegli schować się w swoich pokojach. - Armia Psotników – powtórzyła, obracając się do szeroko uśmiechającego się Harry'ego. Po prostu się gapiła.  
- Dzieci _pozostaną_ dziećmi.


End file.
